1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a connector provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,289 discloses a terminal fitting that can be inserted into a connector housing. A metal lock is formed integrally on the terminal fitting and engages a step formed in the connector housing to lock the terminal fitting in the housing.
FIG. 6 herein shows a similar arrangement with a metal lock 100 formed unwarily in the upper surface of a terminal fitting 101 by cutting and bending. The metal lock 100 is resiliently deformable and cantilevers back with respect to an inserting direction of the terminal fitting 101 into the housing. The lock 100 can get caught by a wire or can be stuck by external matter, and may undergo a plastic deformation if there is no protection. Accordingly, stabilizers 102 have been provided near the lock 100 to protect the lock 100 from plastic deformation.
However, the stabilizers 102 extend longitudinally adjacent opposite lateral edges of the lock 100. Thus, a terminal insertion opening of the housing needs to be dimensioned to avoid interference with the stabilizers 102. FIG. 7 shows an area necessary to pass the terminal fitting 101 by phantom line for a round terminal insertion opening 105. It can be understood that the cross section of the terminal insertion opening 105 is fairly large to avoid interference with the stabilizers 102. This results in a larger housing.
The stabilizers 102 are formed simultaneously with the lock 100 by utilizing an opening made by forming the lock 100. However, the formation of the stabilizers 102 and the lock 100 creates a large opening 103 that exposes the inside of the terminal fitting 101. Thus, a resilient tongue 104 inside in the terminal fitting 101 is exposed to potential damage.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to allow only a small area of passage for a terminal fitting.
The invention is directed to a terminal fitting that can be inserted into a connector housing. The terminal fitting has a main body and one or more resilient contact pieces in the main body for contacting a mating terminal fitting. At least one lock is cantilevered rearwardly and outwardly from a side surface of the main body, and at least one protection wall projects from the main body at a location behind the free end of the lock. Accordingly, damage to the lock can be mitigated. Further, the protection wall is no wider than the lock. Thus, an area of passage of the terminal fitting into the connector housing can be minimized. This enables an open area of a terminal insertion opening in the connector housing to be small, thus contributing to a smaller connector.
The stabilizers used in the prior art terminal fitting to protect the lock extend along the edges of the side surface of the terminal fitting at the opposite lateral ends and a large opening is required in the side surface to form the stabilizers. However, the protection wall of the subject invention is behind the lock and has substantially the same width as the lock. Thus, an opening made in the surface by the formation of the protection wall is not as large as the opening made by the formation of the stabilizers in the prior art terminal fitting. The smaller opening can enhance the strength of the terminal fitting and protects the contact portion inside the terminal fitting.
The cantilevered lock may be formed by cutting and bending a portion of the side surface of the main body so that the lock projects back with respect to the inserting direction. The protection wall may be formed by bending an edge of an opening that is made during the formation of the lock, and preferably the edge that faces the free end of the lock.
The main body preferably is substantially box-shaped.
The terminal fitting preferably comprises two locks and two protection walls that are formed substantially symmetrically, on the two surfaces of the main body that substantially facing each other.
The stabilizers that prevent an upside-down insertion of the terminal fitting also have protected the lock in the prior art terminal fitting. However, upside-down insertion of the terminal fitting cannot be avoided if the terminal fitting has the protection wall instead of the stabilizers. Thus, the terminal fitting can be mounted properly regardless of the vertical orientation of the terminal fitting if the locks and the protection walls are substantially symmetrical.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the main body has a shell integrally mountable thereto, and the lock and/or the protection wall are provided on the shell. The shell preferably is made from a material different from the main body, and the main body preferably has at least one touching portion for contacting the shell.
The invention also is directed to a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity, and terminal fittings accommodated in the respective cavities. The lock preferably cooperates with a locking projection inside the cavity.
The locking projection preferably is between the lock. And the protection wall when the terminal fitting is inserted properly. The locking projection then preferably contacts the lock and the protection wall.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.